Meister Naruto
by Black Phoenix 7777
Summary: Based on Challenger's Challenge. After Shinigami seals Kyuubi, he sees how the villagers will treat Naruto, so he decides to take him to his world and make him his son. Watch what adventures Naruto will have alongside Moka and the others. Naruto/Harem.


A/N: This is a response to one of Challenger's challenges. Here it is:

**NarutoxSoul Eater:**

When Naruto's Father summoned the Shinigami, he had summoned Lord Death, who decides to stay and see what the people of Naruto's village plan to do with him. When Lord Death sees how they react to Naruto being the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi, he gets pissed so he decides to take Naruto with him to Death City. He also decides to make Kyuubi into Naruto's Weapon and give Naruto some of his power, which marks Naruto as one of his heirs. 15 years later, Naruto leaves Death City so he can make Kyuubi into a Death Scythe. K, now I am going to lay some things down. First is Naruto is either going to be the same age as Kid or well be 3 years older than Kid. Second is Kyuubi can transform into any weapon, which includes magical(EX: Casters, AKA-Magic Guns), Futuristic(EX: Gundam Deathscythe Hell's Beam Scythe), and Musical Weapons. Third is Kyuubi well have the ability to control all of the elements and to cast/create illusions. Forth is Naruto does get train in the Ninja Arts by Kyuubi, but basic stuff like Taijutsu, Wall/Water Walking, Stealth, Using Chakra to Boost the Physical Abilities, and How to use a Weapon(this is a most), but you are also allowed for Kyuubi to teach Naruto in the Sealing Arts and Sage Mode. Fifth is Naruto is allowed to use Kidos, Ceros, and the Flash Step from Bleach if you wish to do so. Sixth is Naruto's soul wavelength is equal and the opposite of Asura's, which means means Madness doesn't effect him and when Witches get near Naruto they become good, except for Mabaa and ones who are close to her level, but they are still effected some what. Seventh is that you are allowed to have Naruto be part demon. Eighth is the story pairing has to be from a NarutoxHarem to a Massive Harem, also your allowed to have turn the guys into girls(except Naruto). Lastly is that your are allowed to have Naruto the ability to go to his world, but if not than Naruto and Kyuubi are the only Naruto Characters.

Propositions for the harem welcomed. Kyuubi is definitely in, Moka is definitely out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Soul Eater. If I did, Black Star would be a proper assassin and Naruto wouldn't be an idiot.

**CHAPTER 1**

**CHANGING WORLDS**

Shinigami, holding a scythe with black blade, looked from above as Minato Namikaze left his last breath after calling him to seal Kyuubi no Kitsune inside his newborn son.

Shinigami believed himself lucky for succeeding in that. He had never before seen a being possessing as much power as the demoness since Asura turned into a Kishin, and Shinigami was not as strong now as he was then.

If it wasn't for the fact that he had his Death Scythe with him and the fact that the human, Minato Namikaze also provided his own power, which was at least equal to that of his Death Scythe-which was very impressive for a human-Shinigami wasn't sure if he would have succeeded in separating Kyuubi's soul and body. He thought about this for a while.

The face of a redhead human appeared on the blade of the scythe. "What are you thinking about, Shinigami-sama?" he asked.

"About what we just did, Spirit-kun. It was easy, too easy. It was as if Kyuubi wasn't really resisting us. There is something fishy going on here." he thought about it for a few more seconds and then shrugged. It's not like it was any business of his anyway.

He looked down again and saw an old man picking up the baby, Naruto, Shinigami remembered Minato calling it, and head towards the village. He started to follow them from above.

"Shinigami-sama? What are you doing? Aren't we supposed to go back?" asked the redhead.

"In a while, Spirit-kun. I want to see what will happen to the boy. He reminds me of Kid. I think you yourself have a baby daughter. You should understand." answered Shinigami, though this was only half the truth.

Ever since sealing Asura beneath Death City, such summonings were the only way for him to leave the city. He wanted to stay here for as long as possible, to see something different for a change.

Shinigami looked down again, and grew worried at what he saw, then furious. The old man had just revealed to the villagers that the newborn had Kyuubi sealed in him. They immediately start to call for his death.

Shinigami saw some shinobi move to stop the mob from attacking the child, but he knew all too well that even if they didn't kill Naruto now, they would try again and again. And even if they always failed, they would make the child's life a living hell.

Shinigami could not allow this. Knowing very well that he had little time remaining before he was pulled back to his own world, he dived and snatched Naruto from the old man's arms.

Before the old man could get over his surprise that the death god had just took Naruto, Shinigami, Spirit and Naruto were back in Death City.

Once there, Shinigami's scythe changed form. It became a young redheaded man wearing black clothes. "What are you going to do with him, Shinigami-sama?" he asked.

"I'm going to adopt him. It would be good for Kid to have a brother, and Naruto needs a family. Now go back to your family, Spirit-kun. I have work to do." ordered Shinigami.

Once Spirit was gone, Shinigami approached Naruto. He touched his seal and suddenly found himself inside Naruto's mindscape. Naruto being a newborn, his mindscape was actually void, an endless black as far as the eye could see. The only thing in there was a cage, the door of which had a paper with the kanji for seal on it where the lock should be. Inside the cage was a massive nine tailed fox.

Shinigami approached the cage. Kyuubi, sensing his approach, raised her head. "What do you want in here, Shinigami?" she asked.

"I want to make a deal with you, Kyuubi." he answered.

"What deal is that? I'm permanently sealed inside this boy as you well know, seeing as you helped in my sealing. I doubt I can offer anything to you. Only if the boy died would I be freed, and I have no wish for that to happen." she replied.

Shinigami shook his head. "You are wrong. In this world the seal is weaker and the two of as working together can break it, releasing you and leaving Naruto unharmed."

Now Kyuubi was interested. "And what do you wish in exchange for your aid?" she asked.

"I want you to become Naruto's weapon when he becomes older. And before you ask, let me explain what I mean by that." saying this, Shinigami lunched into an explanation of this world, telling her about kishins, meisters and weapons.

Kyuubi didn't even think about her answer. "I agree. I would do almost everything for my freedom, and I owe a debt to the kid anyway. Just remember this, Shinigami. At some point, you better find a way for the kid and me to go back to the world where we came from. I have some unfinished business there. "

"I'll try. But what debt do you owe him?" asked Shinigami curious.

"That's between me and him. It is no concern of yours. Now get me out of here." she answered.

"Just two last things. One, when you get outside and I turn you into a weapon, your power will be lessened by quite an amount. That is necessary, because otherwise his body would be unable to hold your power when fighting together. He would die. The only way for you to regain all your power would be to become a Death Scythe. This would also make him capable of using you without dying." warned Shinigami.

Kyuubi thought about it. "I don't really like it, but it's acceptable. And second?" she asked.

"Second, when I get you out I'll make you the same age as him. That way you will be able to bond better, which in turn will make it easier for you to fight together in the future." he explained.

Kyuubi thought about it again, before answering calmly. "No, I do not agree to this. I have no desire to be trapped in the body of a baby. Once I get out, I'll leave for five years and travel this world. I'll return then. As for he and I bonding, don't worry. It'll happen while I train him in what I have to teach him."

Shinigami thought about this, found it acceptable, and nodded. "Fine. I'll go outside and start working on breaking the seal from there. Be prepared to help me."

With these words, he vanished from Naruto's mindscape. Within moments, Kyuubi saw tendrils made from black energy approach the cage and wind around the bars, trying to pull them open, but the paper held strong. Kyuubi immediately send used her own power to push them from the inside. She had to be careful, because if she used too much power, she would break the door instead of opening it, which would kill Naruto.

Eventually, the seal couldn't hold any longer. With a ripping sound it split in two, allowing the doors to open. With a triumphant growl, Kyuubi moved outside.

Shinigami watched as a red mist rose from the seal on Naruto's abdomen and started to gather in a spot on the floor. He was surprised to see the shadows in the room also move towards the spot the mist was gathering. When the mist rose and started to take form, the shadows rose with it, forming, as Shinigami now understood, clothes.

When it was over, in front of Shinigami, in a dress made of shadows, stood a gorgeous woman who had fire red hair that reached her ass, red silted eyes, red fox ears, and nine red fox tails. Her figure was nothing to scoff at either. She looked to be around seventeen years old.

"You can control the shadows?" asked Shinigami surprised.

"All the elements." corrected Kyuubi smugly. Then she scowled. "We have a problem. I still have too much power for a human to handle."

Now it was Shinigami's turn to smile smugly, not that you could tell. "Maybe, but not for a son of mine."

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow and Shinigami explained. "I'm going to give him some of my power and make him my son. This way he will be able to handle a greater amount of power. Now, what weapon do you want me to make you?"

Kyuubi told him and Shinigami did it. After it was over, Kyuubi decided it was time for her to go.

"Hey, do you plan to go outside looking this?" asked Shinigami.

Knowing that he was right, Kyuubi covered herself with an illusion that showed her as she was with the exception that her tails weren't visible, she had human ears and normal green eyes. "Here, is this better? Now if you don't mind I want to go and by some clothes."

After Kyuubi left, Shinigami picked Naruto up and went to the room Kid was, so that he could meet his new brother. It wasn't until the end of the day that Shinigami understood that Kyuubi had no money to by clothes.

**Exactly five years later**

Naruto anxiously entered the room his father was waiting. He had sounded very serious when he called him. Naruto hoped that he didn't find out that he was the one that had messed with Kid's toys last week, making him cry for the lost symmetry. Or something like that. Naruto never understood his brother's obsession with symmetry and order.

Once he was inside the room, he saw a redheaded woman standing next to his father. Kyuubi looked exactly as she did when she left, except now she was wearing a dress the same colour as her hair. "Hi dad, why did you call me here? And who is the beautiful lady?" he asked.

Kyuubi smiled hearing him. During the last five years she had heard these words from countless men that were trying to get in her pants, which usually resulted in them losing the contents of their own pants. Still, all of these times together couldn't make her feel as good as the innocent words of this five-year old could.

"Her name is Kyuubi, Naruto. She will be your trainer for the next decade and then she will become your weapon." Shinigami introduced her.

Hearing these words, Naruto started to jump around shouting in excitement. Shinigami took the opportunity to warn Kyuubi. "Be careful with him. He is a prankster the likes of which I've never seen before."

Saying that Shinigami was unnerved at Kyuubi's smile would be an understatement.

Kyuubi approached Naruto. "Well, why don't we go somewhere and discuss about your future, Naruto-kun?" she asked, her voice sounding like she was purring.

Naruto was more than willing to follow her. The smile she wore was the same he did when planning to prank his brother, and it was definitely promising.

Seeing them leave and hearing Kyuubi ask Naruto about the pranks he had done, Shinigami started to wonder if he should have left Kyuubi inside Naruto.


End file.
